Main Page
Welcome to Journawiki. Welcome! Journawiki is an international journalism resource you can edit right now. Be bold and edit! We aim to serve the public as an online community and resource for improving journalism, journalists' lives and citizens' understanding of journalism. We hope you'll join us. You can discuss things at the Watercooler. Also see the general Wikia tutorial and help category. Invitation I'm interested in hearing from you ... about yourself, about journalism and about this site. Do you have any questions or suggestions, pet peeves or nitpicks, rants or raves? Or would you like to just say "hello" or try wiki editing? Please visit the Journawiki:Community Portal. Maurreen Highlights ' ' Categories: Awards | Basics | Canada | Jobs | Newspapers | Organizations | Standards | U.S. newspapers | Web sites Pages: *Basics -- Basics of journalism | Journalism overview | Glossary | Reporting *Fields -- Genres | Copy editing | Online journalism | Visual journalism | Reporting *Newspapers -- Newspaper chains | Newspaper circulation | Newspapers | Newspaper Web sites | U.S. newspapers, by state *Regional information -- Regional information | U.S. newspapers, by state *Standards -- Ethics | Standards *Language -- Cliches | Glossary | Stylebook *Miscellaneous -- Business | Legal status | Links | Organizations What's new *Nov. 25 **A cartoonist with a toy gun was arrested after Friday a standoff at The Miami Herald. **The Fort Collins Weekly reports on changes at the Colorodoan newspaper, which is part of Gannett's de-emphasis of the daily paper product in favor of 24-hour digital media. *Nov. 24 Gerald Boyd dies Thursday. He had been the first black managing editor at The New York Times, but resigned after reporter Jayson Blair was found to have fabricated stories. *Also see a public news feed at Bloglines. More Pages A- *About Journawiki | Alabama newspapers | Alaska newspapers | American Copy Editors Society | American Press Institute | Arizona newspapers | Arkansas newspapers | The Associated Press | Awards B- *Basics of journalism | Books for copy editors | British Columbia newspapers | Business C- *California newspapers | Canada newspapers, by province | Canadian Broadcasting Corporation | Canadian Media Guild | Chicago Tribune | Citizens information | Cliches | Colorado newspapers | Connecticut newspapers | Copy editing | Copy editors | Cutlines D- *Dallas Morning News | Delaware newspapers E- *Editing | Ethics | Ethics codes F- *Florida newspapers G- *Georgia newspapers | Glossary H- *Hawaii newspapers | Headlines | Headline awards I- *Idaho newspapers | Illinois newspapers | Indiana newspapers | Infographics | Iowa newspapers J- *John Murphy Award for Excellence in Copy Editing | Journalism basics | Jobs K- *Kansas newspapers | Kentucky newspapers | Knight Ridder L- *Links | Los Angeles Times | Louisiana newspapers M- *Maine newspapers | Maryland newspapers | Massachusetts newspapers | Math and numbers | McClatchy | Media criticism | Michigan newspapers | Minnesota newspapers | Mississippi newspapers | Missouri newspapers | Montana newspapers N- *Nebraska newspapers | Nevada newspapers | New Hampshire newspapers | New Jersey newspapers | New Mexico newspapers | News design | The News & Observer | Newspaper chains | Newspaper circulation | Newspaper quality rankings | Newspapers | Newspaper Web sites | New York newspapers | North Carolina newspapers | North Dakota newspapers O- *Objectivity and bias | Ohio newspapers | Oklahoma newspapers | Online journalism | Ontario newspapers | Oregon newspapers | Organizations P- * Participatory journalism | Pennsylvania newspapers | Photojournalism | Practical guide | Pulitzer Prizes R- *Recommended reading | Regional information | Reporting | Research about journalism | Rhode Island newspapers S- *South Carolina newspapers | South Dakota newspapers | Stylebook T- *Tennessee newspapers | Texas newspapers | Times-Picayune U- *United Press International | USA Today | U.S. newspapers, by state | U.S. newspapers, in alphabetical order | Utah newspapers V- *Vermont newspapers | Virginia newspapers | Visual journalism | Voters guides W- *The Wall Street Journal | Washington, D.C., newspapers | The Washington Post | Washington state newspapers | West Virginia newspapers | Wire services | Wisconsin newspapers | Wyoming newspapers Y- *You Purpose Please note that the purpose of the journalism wiki is to write about journalism, not to report news. If you would like to do the latter, the Wikinews project is a more appropriate place. If the content is specifically useful to citizen journalists and appropriate on Wikinews, please put it there and add an interwiki link from Journawiki. Administrators *Maurreen, March 2005 (bureaucrat and founder) *Fuzheado, March 2005 (bureaucrat) *Amgine, January 2006 Category:Journawiki